Devices used to secure a load to a platform are currently known. However, current devices may require a relatively complex latching mechanism to secure the load. Further, current devices may include multiple straps for engaging the load along a greater surface area relative to a single strap. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device configured to attach onto a load relatively simply.